Dachuggoth
Dachuggoth (dækuːgɒθ), Dacothep, Hulghor, Fallen God of Many Faces, Hated One, Hilgor, the most powerful and destructive Yagathian god of destructive, hatred, power and also evil deeds. He is described as having a pair of powerful wings, long writhing tentacles, four arms and three hideous red eyes on stocks. He's the overlord of the Fallen Gods of Dimensions. His role in the Yagathian pantheon is being a force of pure power and also evil. Dachuggoth tempts the Gods to sin and join his own legions. Only the Master of Masters can expel him to the Dark Abyss for his punishment. Mythology Dachuggoth was mentioned on the Eshermekite Tablets and also throughout the ancient world as a malevolent and hateful deity. Some cultures said that he was forcibly cast into the sea by the Lord Master. "In the World of Pure Darkness, he was cast by the Lord of Masters and sealed away from the world of the living" That passage from the Eshermekite Tablets was a testament to the punishment for those who dare to question the power of the Lord of Masters. Dachuggoth was, therefore, a god of evil and was punished for his unspeakable deeds of wickedness and deceptive acts. He led an unsuccessful revolt against the Out Dimensions with his Fallen Gods. Then he was miserably defeated by the Celestial Warriors and thrown in the Dark Abyss. Reincarnation and Defeat Hilghor or Hulghor is an ancient name for Dachuggoth before he turned into a dark force of evil. His cult of power over the Yagathian Empire brought the once-great civilization down into the ashes. In the Eshermekite Tablets his many names are mentioned: "Hulghar the wicked liar of the Outer Dimensions brings chaos and destruction to the great empires of the Yagathians from a small lie he made the fires of the Abyss of Darkness erupt into the once-powerful empire of the other side to collapse in a day..." The Reincarnation of Dachuggoth was put to an end by the powers of the Master of Masters and his two sons. He was eventually defeated by the Triumphant Three and was then sealed away in the Great Abyss and was chained to the spires of his eternal prison. Dachuggoth the False Prophet Another legend mentioned that Dachuggoth was really a false prophet of the Yagathian Pantheon and waged a series of wars against the Yagathians and then he was later defeated by the Chief Elder of the Yagathians. However, the Eshermekite Scrolls only make a brief description of the war and also the result was defeat to Dachuggoth. The Yagathians defeated Dachuggoth and imprisoned him in the frozen prison in Antarctica for several millennia until he rises again in 9,000 years before the next eclipse. However, this was a series of prophecies of the Yagathians and never happened according to the Eshermek Tablets. Final Imprisonment The battle between Dachuggoth, the Fallen Gods and the Master of Masters happened during the last cycle of the Yagathian mythology. However, the legend has been retold numerous times and the final battle is the Fallen Gods and the army of Celestial Warriors happened in another dimension called the Realms of the Unspeakable. Dachuggoth has ultimately sealed away from the Yagathian Empire. Later Mythology Dachuggoth has many epithets and also was known by many names throughout history and was written in books by scholars and monks who wrote about his evil deeds as a warning to future generations. He was summoned by many occultists and cults to release his wrath on the world. He was always manipulative and cunning demonic force who was bent on chaos and destruction of the Outer Dimensions. Egyptian Mythology Dacothep was a legendary Egyptian priest who was highly respected and feared by the local priests. He wasn't respected by his scribes who avoided his zealous and sometimes callous behavior. Dacothep was ultimately assassinated by his own apprentices who feared he would end up bringing down the whole Middle Kingdom. Legend has it that Dacothep returned from the afterlife to seek revenge on those who brought on his demise. Dacothep was also said to be a rather deviant man who took pleasure in sexually assaulting and torturing his female victims to death and leaving some of them to live as prostitutes on the streets. These acts gave him the epithet of the Bloodlust Priest and his cult lived on similar to Dachuggoth who be synonymous with his wicked and evil ways. Eventually, his reign of terror ended when the pharaoh ordered the guards to put him to death for his unspeakable and barbaric ways. Before he was put to death he swore to be resurrected again to bring wrath upon the world and by doing so he praised the dark forces. Asian Mythology Dachuggoth appeared in many records of Asian mythology including Chinese mythology as Ta-Shih Hsieh (大师邪) or "Great Master Evil" a legendary ruler who dwelled in a huge palace of gold and human bones. He would kidnap women from all over the province making them as his servants and many brides. Then Ta-Shih Hsieh would kill them if they did not do what he wanted. Eventually, he was caught by the Emperor's soldiers and executed by being burned alive. Before he died Ta-Shih Hsieh put a curse on the family of the Emperor and said he was going to return as a hawk to harass the people of the land. Influence in European Mythology The Goths mentioned a huge monster they gave the name Heizguor to and also other Germanic people called him Helzgar. This was later found in records dating back to the 10th century A.D. to describe a demon of pestilence and greed. The people who saw Helzgar was struck blind by his hideous face. However, the connection between the two entities is similar because descriptions of the two are almost identical. The most common description of Helzgor is how he can bring about discord and chaos. This was mentioned in the medieval manuscripts and wasn't discovered after the 19th century by a man named Hans Josef von Dühler, a German nobleman who collected old literature. The Dühler Manuscripts were taken to Berlin where they remain today. Celtic Legends Vilgrunnos was the name of a god that the Celts gave to a hooded entity that carried a magical stick that brought pestilence and disease to the people. He was eventually defeated by the Druids and cast into a cauldron for eternity. Though subdued he continued to get the Gauls to worship him as a god of punishment and sacrifice. Thousand years later skeletal remains of people were discovered in mass graves and burials dedicated to Vilgros according to descriptions found at the burial site and also other deformed gods were mentioned. Almost each of these skeletons in the pits had cut marks on the skulls and also they were bounded by rope. The bones were examined and some of them had evidence of being mutilated and thrown into the pit. The famous anthropologist Neville W. Fenning wrote in his journal: "The number of skeletons in the pits were unfathomable and repulsive to see...Some of the skulls of the sacrificial victims were smashed by blunt objects..." Iberian Legend The legend of Duke Alonso Miguel de Veracruz or El Sanguinario, who was a 15th-century Spanish nobleman that became the subject of many stories throughout Spain. He was mentioned in numerous writings and also said that he sold his soul to Roujuego, an ancient god of death. Roujuego was also said to be the offspring of a nymph and a warlock and also practiced necromancy and sorcery on the dead. Also, he supposedly had numerous wives and illegitimate children with a hundred mistresses. The Roujuego was mentioned in many writings and manuscripts. He was known as Rãodejo in Portugal and the rest of the Iberian Peninsula as the El Rojuego. The Fight with the Quercian Order Dachuggoth was called Hulgaïre by the Quercian Order who sealed his spirit into a vault and trapping him until he escaped a hundred years later. He released a plague onto the inhabitants of Eau-du-Quércy. Dachuggoth was written down in the Book of Bestial Things as a huge relentless leader of darkness and hatred. He was described as being an obscene and monstrous entity that doesn't stop until he's satisfied with the damage he caused. Also, his appearance was that of a huge man with wings and spikes running down his back. The Rise of Hulghorism The entity called Hulghor was summoned by many cultists and also other leaders in the world. The followers were granted power to those who served Hulghor as an omnipotent being to rule over the emotions of mankind once again. Though some of the cults were small and less powerful. However larger groups of Hulghoric followers were founded in the 19th century before the discovery of the Eshermekite Civilization at the turn of the century. The rituals include secret ceremonies, sacrilege, chanting, and even human sacrifice has been reported. The Brethren of the Fallen The new religious movement called the Brethren of the Fallen was founded in 1924 by Alan L. Dennel. Their beliefs were that an all-powerful being called Hulghor will grant them unlimited treasures and immortality. However, the Cult of the Fallen tried to incite violence in the community by smashing holy images and setting churches on fire. The local police had to arrest the members as they terrorized the county and also the residents who were also beaten and left to die. However, things died down when the county decided to impose a curfew so no more attacks would happen. Category:Gods Category:Yagathians Category:Yagathian gods Category:Yagathian mythology Category:Omnipotent beings